Algo que nunca pudo ser
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Tres mini historias, todas en el mismo cap, son dos momentos vistos en la película 7.2, quizás no tengan sentido pero es lo que vi e imagino que las Dramioneras también.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de nuestra reina JK, inspirado despues de haber visto la peli 7.2, quizas sea algo confuso pero esas tres historias son los que me parecio en pocas palabras dos momentos que vi Dramione espero les guste.**

**I**

El idiota había lanzado Avadas, le había lanzado uno a ella, y no es que me importe lo que haga, por supuesto que no, pero no entendía como alguien podía ser tan imbécil al intentar matar a la chica del trió dorado, claro que eso tendría sus consecuencias, y por eso ahora corríamos como cobardes pues el idiota de la comadreja nos perseguía y había dicho que no a su novia, ¿Su novia?, en qué momento se formo su relación, y repito no es que me importe demasiado, pero ella se merece a alguien mejor, quizás a Potter, no lo sé, inclusive estaría mejor con el idiota de Neville, pero la comadreja, Merlín deberías de estar bromeando con todo esto.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, lo que faltaba, ha convocado el fuego maldito y ahora no puede detenerlo, ni siquiera es lo suficientemente poderoso para poder tratar con algo así, definitivamente existe gente estúpida en el mundo. Estoy asustado, demasiado a decir verdad, y lo demuestro entrando en un nivel de desesperación total, Blaise y yo subimos a un montón de cosas, el muere, duele porque fue mi especie de amigo, pero no tengo tiempo de lamentar su muerte, tengo que escapar y no sé como lo voy a hacer.

Necesitamos un milagro, necesitamos que ella y sus amigos nos salven…

Salimos y mi corazón late descontroladamente, quiero llorar, pero no me atrevería a hacerlo frente a ellos, quiero un abrazo de ella, quiero decirle que lo siento, solo quiero escapar junto con ella, pero eso nunca ocurrirá porque no estaría bien, porque no siento nada por ella, porque esto que aparentemente comienzo a sentir está mal...

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Nunca me atrevería a pedirle que regresáramos por él, quiero decir por ellos, no quería que él muriera, no quería que fuera tragado por ese fuego, no quería, no podría vivir tranquila si muriera de esa manera, pero porque todo era tan complicado, porque tenían que ser así las cosas, claro que no lo amaba, es decir, como amaría a alguien que me lastimo por tantos años, más bien yo quería que sobreviviera porque es muy joven para morir y mas siendo consumido por el fuego, Merlín que algo lo salve, quiero decir los salve.

—Tenemos que regresar por ellos. —ese era Harry, si Merlín gracias, gracias por ayudarnos a salir, gracias por no dejarlo morir.

Harry lo toma y Ron ayuda a Blaise, escapamos como podemos, y salimos, la diadema queda destruida y él a salvo, quiero llorar, quiero abrazarlo, se que tiene miedo, se que esta triste porque su amigo murió, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada, se que nada cambio entre nosotros, se que nunca cambiaran las cosas, se que él me odiara y sé que yo no lo amo, no lo puedo amar, además ahora estoy con Ron y es lo que me hace feliz, si al menos terminara de creerme esas palabras…

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

No podía ser cierto como me ponían entre la espalda y la pared, porque me pedían elegir, aunque bueno él me lo había pedido y por primera vez en mi vida haría lo que creía lo mejor para mí, me quedaría del lado bueno, claro que no estaba de ese lado, no estaba de ningún lado a mi me daba lo mismo quien ganara, lo único que quería era hacer lo correcto por primera vez, y lo correcto era quedarme aquí cerca de ella.

—Draco. — la voz de mi madre retumba en mis oídos, la escucho una y otra vez, murmurando mi nombre, ella sabía que estaba dudando, ella sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no me quería dejar ir no aun.

Siento que alguien me mira, sé que es ella, se que ella me mira, puedo sentir sus ojos color avellana clavándose en mi, y no quiero mirarla no quiero ver sus ojos, no soportaría eso, todo un cobarde pero que mar, así había crecido y al parecer así me quedaría por el resto de mi vida.

Camino hacia mi madre, sin mirar atrás, ella no me dejo de quitar la vista, y aun así yo nunca la miraría, Voldemort me da el abrazo más extraño que recibiré en toda mi vida y aun así no dejo de mirar a mi madre, ella me dará fuerzas para seguir adelante. Quiero irme tan pronto tomo su mano, pero no es momento, aun no podemos escapar, y es cuando la miro y mi madre me toma más fuerte, claro que ella sabe algo.

Finalmente miro sus ojos color avellana que a pesar de la distancia brillan y tienen un brillo de tristeza, no pueden ser por mí, las lagrimas que asoman por sus ojos no pueden ser para mí, no pueden ser por mi culpa, no escucho nada no reacciono de lo que pasa a mi alrededor hasta que ella me da una dulce mirada casi de despedida y yo le doy una igual, no entiendo porque me la da. Solo siento cuando mi madre me jala suavemente y salimos, a donde, no tengo idea, solo sé que no la volveré a ver y eso me duele porque creo que sentía algo por ella…

**Que les parecio?, algun coment?**


End file.
